The Quest of Shadows
by rh27writer
Summary: The dragons are back and this time, Middle Earth doesn't stand a chance. Ten companions must quest to restore the light of the land. but even in all their efforts, ten cannot fight the darkness alone. Elves, dwarves, humans and all creatures alike must rise to fight this new threat. Sucess is doubtful, but failure means certain death. Is young Ranger Aria strong enough to survive?
1. Quick Note and Prologue

A new adventure has arisen.

The elves, a once proud and powerful race, have fallen to shadow.

The dwarves, in all their strength and might, have vanished deep into their mountains.

Even the human race hides in fear, behind locked doors and closed shutters.

The balance of the realm has been upset. Darkness is rising. Shadows haunt the living. The dead are breathing once more.

Why?

The dragons are back.

And this time, Middle-Earth doesn't stand a chance.

Ten companions must quest to restore the light of the land. To reclaim the dark lands of Mordor and slay the Dragon King where he raises his armies.

But even in all their efforts, ten cannot fight the darkness alone.

Elves, dwarves, humans and all good creatures alike must rise to fight this new threat.

Success is improbable... but failure means certain death. The battle for Middle-Earth has begun.

(Quick Disclaimer: all rights to the original creations go to J. R. R. Tolkien. I do not own any of his characters and/or storylines).


	2. Chapter 1

The daylight was thinning, the sun setting a golden light in the rosy sky.

The once crowded streets of Bree was thinning, littered with only a few women in dull colored dresses and men in dirty and worn tunics. Children raced down the cobbled road, bare feet slapping on stone as they vanished inside quickly locked doors.

A sinister feel hung on the air, echoing with fear and dread.

I followed the street, keeping my eyes down and head low. I kept my hood up around my face, my dark auburn hair that I had tucked in so carelessly falling out in tangles.

The tavern on the side was the only open door, filled with the drunken voices of those who preferred to drink away their lost hope. Above the doorway read; The Prancing Pony.

With a quick glance over my shoulder, I pushed inside, wrinkling my nose instantly at the foul stench.

"I need a room," I said, approaching the front counter. A greasy looking man leaned forward in his chair and raised a thick eyebrow, glowering slightly.

"Only got few left. You're lucky, lass."

I didn't answer, but pushed over the coins, taking the offered key. Shoving it into my cloak, I carefully scanned the room, looking for a more hidden spot to get dinner.

Slipping into the corner, I quietly ordered my food and sat back against the wall to wait, keeping my eyes alert on the room.

Many of the room was already drunk, both men and women hooting with laughter. I pulled my hood farther around my face and slouched lower.

Then my eyes locked on another's. His glazed eyes brightened and he smirked, pushing himself up and stumbling over to where I sat. Tensing, I broke my gaze to the table, my hand creeping into my cloak and wrapping around the hilt of my dagger.

"Well lass..." He broke off in a look of confusion, then his face brightened again. "La-lass. Yer a little young to be on yer own." He sat heavily in the booth and I sat up straighter, pressing my back against the wall.

"I can handle myself."

He grinned, revealing rows of browning teeth. "Why you hiding under the wretched cloak? Look like a male if not for those... eyess." He slurred over the word, leaning forward slightly.

My heart leaped into my throat and I drew my dagger, placing it on the table in the place between us. The drunk froze and eyed the blade, going instantly wary. I clenched my jaw, staring hard at the man. "I said I can handle myself."

The man's eyes narrowed and he leaned back, pushing himself up and taking a stumbling step back. "You better watch yerself girl. Dark days, it is."

I didn't answer, watching as he glared one more time and then turned, stumbling back to his friends.

Slowly I took a breath, releasing the grip on my dagger and leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes.

Just then another figure silhouetted over my table. Snatching my blade again, my eyes flew open.

But it wasn't the drunk.

An old man leaned on a tall staff, hovering over where I sat. His blue eyes were sharp, but tired looking. I noticed he had the strangest pointy hat and a long gray beard that fell all the way down his chest.

"Would you mind if I sat?" His voice was low and scratchy. "My bones aren't what they used to be, I haven't had a good rest in days."

"Um, sure." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them and the old man smiled, sitting down across from me.

A thick woman bustled over at that moment, carrying with her a plate of steaming food. She slid it at my place and the old man's eyes fell on the meal. He grabbed her arm before she could leave, nodding at the plate. "I'll have the same."

She nodded and bustled off, leaving me staring wordlessly at the man.

"My name is Gandalf." The old man said, turning his eyes to mine. I blushed, dropping my gaze. "Erm... Aria."

"Yes."

I blinked in shock, but he just smiled pleasantly.

Then he reaching into his cloak and searched around, finally pulling out a long, wooden pipe and lighting the end. Humming softly to himself, he puffed on the top, then let loose a circle of smoke.

I was starting to wish the old man would leave, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. My fingers automatically started playing with the strands of my hair, twisting nervously at the dark red ends.

"You are wary."

I looked up, unsure for a second what to say. "Uh. Yes?"

Gandalf nodded, his blue eyes narrowing slightly. "At first I too was uncertain. But no, now it is very clear. You are most certainly the fourth companion."

I didn't know what to say; the old man was speaking in riddles. For a second I wondered if he was possibly drunk himself. Or perhaps it was something in his pipe.

"I'm sorry," I said carefully, keeping a hesitant eye on the stranger. "But have we met?"

Gandalf raised a thick eyebrow, removing his pipe. "Why of course not. What an absurd question."

I stared, taken aback. But before I could say anything, the barmaid hurried back over, setting Gandalf's plate down at the table. He smiled and thanked her, then without a moment's hesitation, began to eat.

I looked from the old man to my plate, then around the room, weighing the option of attempting break for it.

Then the smell of warm bread met my nose and my stomach rumbled loudly. Hesitantly, I also began to eat, keeping my dagger next to my hand and a wary eye on the stranger.

Presently Gandalf slowed, taking a long drink from his tankard. Then he fixed his attention once more on where I sat.

I paused mid-bite, then regretfully set down my chunk of bread, looking up at the old man.

"I have heard rumor of a female Ranger. One who wanders of this side of the mountains, both nameless and faceless." Gandalf stated, a curiosity shining in his eyes. "That is you, is it not?"

I instinctively tensed; how could the stranger possibly know who I was? "I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?"

Gandalf frowned, looking at me with such incredulity, it seemed as if I had what a rock was, not an actual, real question. "I am Gandalf. You are Aria. We have been over this."

For a second I wanted to laugh. Or maybe scream.

The old man was definitely crazy, all doubts I had earlier had vanished, replaced by that certainty.

"You know what," I stumbled over the words, pushing away my plate. "I actually really need to go. It was nice meeting you... and everything."

I slipped my dagger into its sheath under my cloak, pushing myself up. Gandalf didn't answer, but his gaze remained fixed on mine, an intensity burning in his blue eyes.

Then he spoke, voice so low that I could barely hear what he said.

"You cannot escape fate. It has already begun."

My heart leaped into my throat and I whirled around, rushing through the crowd toward the rooms. On the first step, I paused, slowly turning and looking back at the table.

Gandalf was gone.

A shiver ran up my spine and I swallowed hard. Breaking my eyes from where the old man had sat, I hurried up the stairs, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart.

I only knew one thing; I would not be seeing the old man again. Not if I could help it.

But little did I understand, I never had a choice.


	3. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep that night.

The old man's voice kept ringing in my ears, keeping me on the brink of consciousness. Finally, I groaned loudly, pushing myself up and throwing off the covers.

Gathering up my bag, I slipped on my cloak. Then carefully, I fixed my dagger up my sleeve and hooked my battered sword to my side, pulling the cloak around it to conceal the weapon.

Brushing my auburn hair from my eyes, I pulled it back in a long braid, tucking the loose strands behind my ears.

I had decided to leave Bree.

After meeting Gandalf, a feeling of nervousness had taken root, making me feel more on edge than I had since the beginning of the dark days.

I had to leave. That much I was sure of.

My boots padded quietly on the wooden floor as I slipped out of my door, moving quietly past the darkened rooms.

It must have been at least past midnight, yet the downstairs tavern had only gotten busier. The air was abuzz with voices and I stopped at the bottom stair, scanning the room.

The old man was nowhere in sight, which made me feel slightly better. Smiling to myself, I pulled my pack farther around my shoulders and plunged into the crowd.

"Leaving already?"

I pushed the key over the front counter, not meeting the curious eyes of the greasy haired man. "Guess so. Looks like you've got another open room."

His eyes slanted but he didn't say anything else, pocketing the key as I pushed out the door.

The night air was crisp and cool, hinting of the coming fall. I closed my eyes a took a deep breath, savoring the fresh breeze.

My footsteps echoed quietly off the damp cobbles and I followed the street to the city gates. They were closed, but the gatekeeper snored not a few feet away.

Wrinkling my nose slightly, I edged closer, nudging his foot with my own.

"Ug- wh- what?" He snorted awake, eyes snapping open. I flinched as his angry eyes landed on where I stood, clearly irritated at being awoken. "Wadda want?"

"Out." I said, nodding to the gates.

The keeper looked confused then, losing a bit of his anger. "Wadda want out there for? It's dangerous."

I held back rolling my eyes. _I swear._

"I can handle myself."

The man scoffed slightly, then seeing my dangerous look, shook his head with a loud sigh. "First some old vagabond, now you. Got death wishes if ya ask me."

I eyed him squarely. "I didn't."

He blinked, then frowned deeper. "No need to get sour, lass. I'll open the gates."

I stood back as he pushed himself up with a groan, pulling out a key from the bracelet around his belt and unlocking the gate chains.

"Be careful out there." He touched his forehead, nodding almost knowingly. "Dark days."

"Thanks." I muttered, slipping through the little space. The gates shut quickly at my back, followed by the sound of the chains being replaced.

I placed a hand comfortingly on the handle of my sword, then started down the worn road, rocks and dirt crunching under my boots.

Goodness knew what I wouldn't do for a horse.

The night sky was covered in scattered clouds, a pale full moon shedding white light upon the road. I hummed quietly to myself, trying to break the deafening silence.

As I continued on, the trees started to grow denser, the path getting rockier and harder to see as the moon became obscured. I kept a hand near my blade, re-hoisting my pack around my shoulders.

"Of moonlight she walks, waiting for her dove. But from starlight he is locked, a forbidden love. Dancing, my sweet. All night I shall be dancing!"

I broke off, breathing in the crisp air. Silence descended with the loss of the song, bearing down like the darkness of the night.

Suddenly the rocks crunched behind me. A deep voice broke the quiet, low and almost mocking. "Nice voice. Sad song."

I whirled around, metal screeching as I drew my sword.

A man stood in the middle of the road, dressed in heavy looking dark clothes. He had a gruff beard and tangled black hair, a slight smirk playing across his face.

A wicked looking double-headed axe hung by his side, but he made no move to reach for it, even as the starlight glimmered off my own weapon.

"Hells. Who are you?" I demanded, starting to feel thoroughly irritated of taken by surprised by complete strangers.

The man didn's answer but grinned, revealing white teeth. He was short, I noticed, for a clearly grown adult.

Suddenly more footsteps sounded off to my sides and two more figures appeared, dressed roughly the same. Each had their own weapons.

Bandits, they had to be. I stepped back, brandishing my sword.

"So you're her?" The first man murmured, raising an eyebrow. "No offense, but you don't look like much."

I flushed in anger, although I had no idea what he was talking about. But I wasn't about to sit back and wait to be robbed.

With a yell, I leaped forward, swiping at the man. He stumbled back in surprise, pulling out his axe just in time.

A metallic clash sounded in the air as our two weapons met.

The man's dark eyes sparked and he shoved forward with surprising might. I stumbled back, a sudden fear sparking at the inhumane strength of the man.

"Bloody! What's that about?" Spittle flew from his lips as he yelled. Confusion flooded through my thoughts and I lowered my blades slightly.

That was a mistake.

One of the other figures struck forward, quick enough I didn't even have time to react. Pain exploded through my skull and stars flashed before my eyes.

A string of curses sounded, but not from my lips. I don't remember falling, only the darkness as my head met the ground.

 **..page break..**

"Did you seriously have to knock her out, Muri?"

"She attacked Thralor! If I hadn't of done anything, she would have run him through!"

"No, she lowered her sword! Are you really so thick in the head?"

"Quiet, both of you. She's waking."

The voices instantly stopped and I shifted slightly, the return to consciousness sluggish.

Everything hurt.

I groaned, but it came out more a mix of cough and grunt. Slowly, I cracked open an eye, trying to remember past the pounding in my head.

Bree... Leaving the city... There were men...

I jolted, sitting up in a flash. Blood rushed to my face and my vision blurred. I squeezed my eyes shut, clapping a hand to my head where I could feel a sizable knot forming.

"Ouch." My voice was raspy. Slowly I opened my eyes, wincing as my head pounded harder.

And then I saw them.

Three figures sat a few feet away, watching me warily. A fire burned between us, crackling in the night. On their side laid my pack and weapons.

Panic overwhelmed my actions and I leaped to my feet, stumbling backward. "Who the hells are you? What do you want?"

One of the figures frowned; the youngest looking with short ginger hair and a mostly clear chin. "Do you have something against dwarves? Or are you this harsh to everyone you meet?"

I froze.

Dwarves?

Dwarves...

My senses fuddled and I stared, open mouthed. The dark-haired dwarf whom I attacked earlier raised an eyebrow, seeming amused. "I don't think she knew we were dwarves at all, Muri."

Muri blinked, then looked at me in wonder. Then he shook his head, frowning slightly. "Yeah... I don't think she's the one after all."

Suddenly the last dwarf, with tangled blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, grinned widely. Pushing himself up, he stepped around the fire and held out a hand, blue eyes sparkling. "The name's Dolin. Nice to meetcha."

For a second, I stared like an idiot.

Dolin cocked his head and wiggled his fingers and then I snapped to reality, cautiously shaking his hand. The dwarf grinned and winked at the other two, waggling his eyebrows.

"Enough, Dolin."

The dark-haired dwarf stood, eyeing me with intensity. He stepped forward and I stepped back, wishing for my dagger.

"What's your name?" He asked gruffly, stopping.

I hesitated, then clenched my jaw and jutted out my chin. "What's yours?"

The dwarf's eyes narrowed and he frowned. "I asked you first."

I didn't answer for a second, stumped. Then cautiously, I gave in, my voice low. "Aria."

He mulled over my answer for a second, then nodded, not saying a word.

"And you?" I asked, putting more confidence into my voice than I felt.

"Thralor of Nogrod."

I raised an eyebrow. "Nice title."

Thralor squinted, then nodded slowly. "Yes."

He moved back to his spot by the fire and I did the same, sitting across from the three dwarves.

"So what exactly did you mean by being 'the one?'" I asked cautiously. Thralor and Dolin exchanged looks, Muri's eyes still locked on where I sat.

"We were told of a certain... someone who would be coming this way," Thralor said slowly. "An addition to the number of our... quest."

I blinked, then grinned, relief flooding over me. "Oh thank goodness."

The dwarves looked confused and I quickly added, "I am most certainly not that person. But I am curious, who told you this?"

Again, Thralor and Dolin exchanged looks, but this time it was Muri who spoke up.

"Gandalf the Grey. A wizard."

Dolin jolted, shooting the young dwarf a furious look. "Muri! Seriously?"

But I didn't hear anything else, lost shock.

Gandalf.

A wizard.

 _Bloody hells._

Thralor seemed to notice my face, his eyes darkening. "You are her. Gandalf did send you."

I started, my eyes flying to the dwarf. "Oh no. No, no, no. I have no idea what you're talking about. I- I need to go. Now."

Before he could answer, I was on my feet, quickly grabbing my pack and weapons. Not even bothering to bundle any of them up, I started in a random direction, hurrying as fast as I could without running.

"Where's she going? Hey! Where are you going!"

I ignored the shout, picking up my pace. I could hear footsteps chasing but I didn't look back, panic threatening to set in.

Suddenly Dolin was in my path, his blue eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

I tried to move past him but he sidestepped, once more in front of my path.

"I'm leaving," I snapped, glaring at him. "I told you, I'm not her. You can't stop me."

I started to move again when a deep voice at my back sounded.

"Actually, we can. Muri, would you?"

Idiotically, it took me a second to realize what Thralor meant. Then for the second time that night, pain flashed through my skull. A curse slipped out of my lips and I fell forward.

I was unconscious before I could even see stars.


End file.
